With the development of network technologies, video on demand, web TV, video telephone and the like have become main services of a broadband network, and these services will also become main services of the 3rd generation (3G) wireless network. In the context of rapid development of network videos, how to conveniently and effectively assess the quality of network videos has become an important issue that needs to be solved urgently in network video applications.
In the prior art, network video quality assessment methods include a full-reference video quality assessment method. This method assesses the quality of a video by using a manner of calculating a peak signal to noise ratio (PSNR), and a process of the method generally includes: acquiring an original reference video and a terminal video; comparing the original reference video with the terminal video to calculate a PSNR; and determining the video quality according to a specific value of the PSNR.
However, in this method, it is required to acquire a complete original reference video and a terminal video, and to profoundly and completely analyze a video stream, and therefore the assessment is highly complex and the video quality assessment cannot be performed in real time.